Away from the Light
by Lil Aussie Alias Chick
Summary: Ever wanted to know the inner workings of Lauren Reed's mind, what happened to make her the way she is. Crap summary but good story
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I just watched the ep when Lauren was revealed – I can't remember what the name of the ep is, and I finally have an excuse to write a Lauren POV and talk about how evil she really is. I need reviews to tell me if I should continue, I might continue it with each ep, if I have time – year 11 is so hard!  
  
Lauren Reed's life was laughable, a senators daughter, the wife of a respected second generation CIA agent, the arch rival of the most accomplished woman in the CIA, a high-ranking NSC agent and amongst all of that she was also the woman who had tricked them all, she was a double agent with the covenant. How stupid they all were, all she had to do was put on her little innocent act, she always looked like an angel, the blonde hair, the fair skin, the petite frame, so chaste. The CIA was looking for a mole, they never for an instant suspected her; the thought that a senator's daughter was working for the enemy was ludicrous, how stupid they all were, she did it all under their noses.  
  
Her husband, her gullible, gullible husband, he was probably the harder but the favourite of her tasks, his love for Sydney Bristow, somewhat delayed her mission but eventually she did break through, broken men were so vulnerable. Her mission was simple, make him fall in love with her, deepest secrets were revealed in the bedroom she had been told, all she had to do was make it there and she would be into the inner workings of the CIA and the NSC, two of America's greatest spy agency'.  
  
It was all too easy she realised looking back, she could just imagine the looks on their faces if they knew the truth, Michael, Dixon, Weiss, Marshall and of course Sydney Bristow, what would they think, she'd deceived them all. Oh and of course she couldn't forget the infamous Jack Bristow, he was always going to be a challenge, though incriminating him was startlingly easy, she had almost sent him away forever without even revealing herself, that was one of her greatest accomplishments. Stone- faced Agent Bristow, she knew his greatest weakness, the women in his life, his wife Irina Derevko had tricked him for years and years and yet he still succumbed to her charms again, she eventually played a large part in his downfall. His daughter Sydney Bristow, he throughout her life he had risked everything for her, his job, his life, his sanity, not that the spoilt brat even knew half of the sacrifices that he had done for her, she got everything she had wanted, well not everything, Lauren smirked looking down at her wedding ring, there was one thing that Lauren held firm in her grasp.  
  
It was amazing the similarities between Michael and Jack, though they both had no idea how much, they both shared a love for Sydney Bristow, they would both die for that woman, they had both suffered from the supposed death of the women they loved and they both had been targets of enemy agencies, they had both married agents of the enemy. They had both been deceived, it was laughable that two men who to the average person seemed to be complete opposites who couldn't possibly have anything in common could actually be so alike, if only they realised, but they were both stubborn and refused to see eye to eye on anything, well anything but Sydney Bristow.  
  
Sydney Bristow, how that woman was back was a huge mystery to the covenant. She was a huge mystery, the chosen one, to fulfil Rambaldi's prophecies. The love of her husbands' life, they tried to hide it, but Lauren knew the truth, they were both still ultimately, lets get married, head over heels in love. Not that she really cared, everything she had for Michael was just for show, once this mission was over, there would be plenty more fish in the sea and Sydney could finally have her beloved Vaughn back, not a great catch in Lauren's eyes, he was hot stuff but not up to her own personal standards.  
  
Plz review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I just watched the ep when Lauren was revealed – I can't remember what the name of the ep is, and I finally have an excuse to write a Lauren POV and talk about how evil she really is. I need reviews to tell me if I should continue, I might continue it with each ep, if I have time – year 11 is so hard!

Chickiee-dee - Hi, yeh Lauren is the most evil person, totally hate her, she needs to be pushed out of the way so Syd and Vaughn who truly belong together. It's kewl about Unexpected Consequences, you doing that story gives me time to write this one - can't wait, it's on tomorrow, i'm watching the Las Vegas 2 hour ep tonight - Paris Hilton is in it, i wanna see if she can act - she's on the Gold Coast filming a movie, i was at Pac Fair the other day, but sadly i didn't spot her and i dont think that she'd go to the townie, its probably too small for her. Anyways here's the next chapter, my only reviewer.

Chapter 2  
  
Lauren smirked into her compact mirror, God being evil is fun, especially the way she did it, and nobody knew they were being crossed until it was well and truly too late. Pretty little doll faced Lauren, a smile here, a little remark there, too easy. She even fooled Julian Sark, not just once either, she was a great actress, she was fooling everyone at the CIA, the NSC, her own family, she was the one who was betraying her country of birth. She couldn't believe her stroke of luck when she found Sark in her car, granted she probably would have taken him on if she weren't in a CIA car park, she enjoyed his visits, especially the one in the dressing room now that was true brilliance on her part, tricking Sark and rendering him under her charm. She was good at doing that; she could control any man she wanted, even one Mr. Sark, and she enjoyed it, she enjoyed it a lot. How many men had died after succumbing to her charms? Too many to count, they had all become blinded, including Agent Vaughn, she was in a loveless marriage, well on her part and partially on his part, she had seen the pictures first hand, that little slut Sydney, how dare she move in on her man? Well at least Lauren knew how to take care of herself; she could fight Sydney any day.  
  
Lauren's life was ecstasy, she slept with whoever whenever and always got her own way when it came to men, it had always been like that in Lauren's life, growing up at prestigious boarding schools with fellow rich kids and no parental supervision, like the parent's of the children who she attended school with, everything that happened at the school or with the students who attended the school, remained hush hush and was pushed behind closed doors. Lauren's entire history was behind those doors, parties, drinking, drugs, sex, scandals, illegal dealings and of course international espionage. She had fallen into the typical 'bad' crowd, correction she had led the clique and once you were part of that group you were automatically brought into the underworld, where anything and everything happens right before your eyes. That was how she met her destiny; she had stumbled into some international dealings in her early late teens and from then on she had been shanghaied into intelligence work, which she learned she had quite a talent for, from there it was a fast uphill ride to the top and here she was, thanks to Sark she now had control over a cell of the influential Covenant. Who ever said that crime never payed? Crime payed, crime payed very well.  
  
She had made it far in the underworld, everybody knew that McKennas Cole only dealt with the best and here she was working and playing side by side to him. She was good, Sark didn't even know what hit him, which was cute, Sark was cute for a baby, gorgeous in fact and Lauren had complete and utter control over him, she could use him and abuse him and take him for all he's worth. Her husband wouldn't even know what hit him when the time came and God she was waiting for that day. But for now Sark was a nice treat on the side.  
  
Plz review! 


End file.
